World at War
by aliesterus
Summary: Over 100 years since Tekkaman Blade disapears, the world collapses into a civil war. If the summary is terrible, I appoligize, I'm not great at these. Rated M for violence, some graphic scenes, and some language.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Tekkaman Blade/Teknoman. It is the sole property of Tatsunoko Productions, and as much

as I would _love _to own it to make more episodes, I don't, and probably never will.

Note:

I hope I did well… Really just an introduction to the main character of the series. Sorry if it doesn't look like there's any action, or if it looks only like a slice of life.

Anyways, this'll be my first fanfiction outside of Bionicle, and on a non-Bionicle site. As well as my first fanfiction in… well… years.

Please provide constructive criticism if you have any complaints.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

An explosion blinded everyone present. Shots were fired back and forth between two opposing armies. It's been 113 years since the last rumors of Tekkaman Blade sitings, and at this point the Earth sphere has lost all hope of ever seeing the legendary red and white armored figure ever again.

However, this is probably for the better. Everyone knew, that man would never want to see the Earth he fought so hard to protect in the state it was in now. Split in two factions, the Earth Sphere is witnessing the largest civil war since the Black September rebellion, in fact, this could be said without a doubt the worst civil war in the history of mankind, causing even more havoc and destruction than the Radam ever could, even during the First Year War. 30 years ago, a group naming themselves the Anti Allied Nations Millitary Government surfaced, claiming they would wipe out the lies and evils of the ANMG. After the declaration of war, they immediately attacked every and all ANMG bases with a heavy artillery strike, then followed by invading the recovering bases with stolen Sol-Tekka technology. A few bases managed to push back the invading forces, but the ANMG lost more than half of their resources. Eventually the ANMG retaliated, and the civil war boiled down to an arms race that left many innocents caught in the middle.

The barrage of weaponry from the ANMG side stopped, followed by screams of pain and fear.

"Dammit! We're being slaughtered here! Bring in backup! HELP!"…..

A splatter of blood could be heard in the background as the cry for help was silenced.

"They brought Tekkamen forces! Not just Primary Bodies! FULLY FLEDGED TEKKAMEN FORCES! We're done f… AAAGH!"….

_Tekkamen forces? The AANMG have Tekkamen forces?! _Were the thoughts raging through the minds of the people sitting in the military command center. They then heard an explosion in the background. This was too close to have been over the headsets they were all wearing. Suddenly, the reinforced doors that were said to be able to block anything from coming in slammed into the ground. The defense troops within the command center immediately fired into the open doorway, though they may as well have been shooting air guns, as the enemy slowly advanced towards them, not paying any attention to the laser fire bouncing off its armor.

"HA! You call this a millitary base? I haven't seen anything this easy to take over since my training days as a child!"

One sweep of his halberd beheaded all of the defense troops within the command center, leaving only the commanding officers alive in the building.

"Hmmm…. You should be glad that _she_ hasn't decided to show her face here… She enjoys playing with her prey, so I believe I shall spare you from that suffering."

The commanding officers all tried bolting towards the door, hoping that he wouldn't be able to get all of them. They may as well have been standing still, before they got out of their seats, every last one of them had been impaled, cut in half, or beheaded.

"I may be speaking to dead bodies, but I do enjoy a good gloating session. Do you really think, that normal humans such as yourselves, have a chance of outspeeding a _Tekkaman?_ Eh, I'm bored now. Anyways… Hello? Anyone out there? I do hope you're finished playing with your new toys out there, I allready took over the command center while you were up there messing around."

"What do you take us for? We're not all like Whiplash you know. This fight was rather boring, they were all weakling cowards stuffed in armor. Not one of them stood up to us as soon as soon as the first one went down. Not like the last base we took down, they at least went down fighting."

"Ah… Well then, let command know, luckily we managed to get here on time so that they kept all equipment here intact, unlike the last five bases."

"Finaly, a stroke of good luck. Seriously, it's almost like they predicted they would all die or something… Now we can finaly move on with project CRUSADE."

"Hah! Like we actually need it. That project is just overkill. Our team is clearly enough for this war."

"I'm not too sure about that… Team Saggitarus was reported to have been completely wiped out about a week ago."

"That team was headed by an idiot, and half of it was just primary bodies. The Tekkamen enlisted on that team were just training failures tossed together."

"It still proves that the enemy have Tekkamen of their own. We should still use every resource available to us. What was the saying? Pride comes before the fall?"

"Mmmph… yeah. I suppose you're right. I still say project CRUSADE is overkill… We could just make more Tekkamen. We allready have the technology to create fully fledged Tekkamen, not just the half-assed rejects the Space Knights coughed up in the past."

The tall armored figure ended the connection there. Picking up the bodies, he tossed them into a bloody pile out the door. Let the cleenup crew sort out that problem. And the rest of the mess he left outside.

* * *

><p>Darkness… a cold place, sheltering one from the truths of life. Sadly, one would eventually have to step out into the light, into the cruel world that one was born into. A figure inside of a bubbling tank slowly opened his eyes. The top of the tank hissed, as the seal that kept the top closed was released. People in wetsuits reached in and pulled the newly awoken figure out of the cold liquid that filled the tank to the brim.<p>

"Aaaaagh… The light… It's blinding."

Moaned the figure, as soon as his head surfaced.

"Oh do stop your complaining… You could be dead."

"That may be prefferable… But then again, I don't want to die. Not now, not ever."

"I think we've been through this before, but no one can live forever."

"I'll find a way somehow, even if it involves dying and coming back somehow."

"Once again, we've allready had this conversation. What you just stated is just simply impossible."

"Yeah, yeah… How did the proceedure go?"

"We'll have to put you in there once more, in one week's time. After that… We'll begin the augmentation and enhancements."

"Great… you get to cut me open and put more needles in me. Fun."

"That's not all we're doing, we're putting you in another tank after we're done doing that. Then we get to poke around in your brain."

"Somehow you just made it sound much less appealing than what was going on in my mind. That's pretty amazing, considering what goes around in my mind."

"Oh, I'm certain. The only reason you're selected for this project was because for some damn reason you and your broken body is the only one compatible for our research."

"One man's trash is another man's treasure eh?"

"Did you just compare yourself to trash?"

"So what of it? As you said, I'm broken goods."

After that self degrading comment, the figure got off the counter and got himself dressed. He walked towrds the door, glancing back only once, before walking to his room. Though it could be said to be more of a closet, he didn't need much space, and it was easier to defend one's territory in a smaller space, because it would be much harder to get in. The figure didn't look older than 19, short black hair and dark brown eyes that looked devoid of life stared at the bed within the room. The person tossed himself onto the bed, sighing as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Even though 18 is the legal age to become an adult, I never really felt like I grew up… I guess it was because I never had much of a childhood."

The person said to himself. Continuing to stare up at the ceiling, he decided to sort through his thoughts. He'd been in this millitary base for about a month now. This past week he'd been spending time in and out of that annoying tank. This was for the best though, and afterwards they would probably be able to fix his broken body to a good extent. After the traumatizing experience he had as a 10 year old and onward, he could safely say that this probably wasn't the worst thing in his life. Being turned into a human weapon was much better than waking up in the middle of the night, clutching one's arm in pain as pains seared through the flesh of his muscles. They claimed he would become invincible after everything was done. He knew better, nothing was invincible. He'd just be much harder to kill. Add to the fact that his nervous system was virtually shot, and his pain tolerance was ridiculously high, he'd become an important asset for sure.

"Hmph. As long as they don't have the gall to try and order me around… I never did work well with authority figures. If they asked nicely though…"

It was true, he was quite rebellious when he believed something didn't make logical sense. He would do everything his way, and would only go along with your ideas if it would actually make sense… Either that or it was the best option available. He decided he was bored with staring at the ceiling, and decided to pull out an old age laptop.

"Heh, I work well with the new holographic keyboards and screens… But the feel of a solic keyboard and the sight of a screen allways felt right to me. I suppose it's because I like something solid to hold on to."

He pulled up an MMO computer game, logged in, and queued himself into a PvP match. He allways found computers boring players to play against… While it was necessary, he only did it as much as he had to, then proceeded directly into fighting against other players. Although…

"Eh… I've gotten too good at this, I seriously hope that some veterans would show up. I'm tired of singlehandedly mopping the floor with the entire other team while my team just sits uselessly AFK in the spawn room. Although… I should get used to this… Real life is about to become just like that. If not sooner, then later."

He turned off the laptop, then moved to get a change of clothes. Unfortunately he chose a pair of shorts that were too large for him.

"Oh yeah… I forgot that I got slimmer recently. Hypermetabolsm and all."

He used to be slightly pudgy, though that also wasn't allways the case. He used to be called 'as thin as a stick'. That was, until the age of 10, due to his body not receiving enough exercise, because of an injury, his metabolism became stunted. Ever since the age of 10, his body became 'broken', so to speak. Every time he attempted to break his limits, his body would be 'broken' with it. He never broke any bones, amazingly, with all the crashes and mishaps he got himself into. Unfortunately, his muscle system just couldn't handle the stress he puts on it. He used to be called a black hole… He could eat large ammounts of food, and it wouldn't make his girth any wider. Until about 4 years ago, but really, 6 years of inactivity and repressing your physical activity could do that to you. As a result, he had an excess ammount of energy that had nowhere to go. Until recently that was.

"I really should clean out my clothes and toss out the shorts that are too large for me… Eh. I'll do that later. Then again… When I say that that tends to be the span of a month. At least my procrastinating never leats to never getting it done."

It was true, when he said he would do something, he would do it. It was just a matter of when and where. He decided that he was tired enough, but checked the digital clock on the counter next to his bed anyways. 3:15 AM. _Another night where I'm awake for too long… damn insomnia._ He covered himself with the sheets, and eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Tekkaman Blade/Teknoman. It is the sole property of Tatsunoko Productions, and as much as I would _love _to own it to make more episodes, I don't, and probably never will.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A figure curled up in his sleep stirred. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked at the clock. 7:38 AM. _Great… _He thought. _About 4 hours of sleep. Yay._ He walked to the door, which had a large note with large letters.

'_I figured that if I left a normal sized note you would either_

_A) ignore it, or_

_B) not notice it._

_I highly suspect the earlier… Anyways, You're to report to the lab room as soon as you get all of your bodily needs done. This includes breakfast, we can't have our only test subject starving himself now can we? I don't care how not hungry you are, you're eating breakfast, end of story._

_On another note, please refrain from using any sarcasm today, we have a Military General with us today… And you know how Military Bureaucracy is. Unless you're in your completely antisocial, refusing to talk to anyone moods today. Knowing you, I'm hoping today is one of those days, you seem to be allergic to not being allowed to use sarcasm. With you allergic reaction being the use of sarcasm.'_

Luckily for the scientist who left the note, he was far too tired to put up much of a conversation today. He moved to take care of some much needed to taken care of bodily functions, then dragged himself over to the mess hall. The breakfast appeared to be leftovers from dinner, which wasn't much, but it would do. For him at least. He could hear complaints off to the side, about how ridiculous that the military would feed this stuff to them, how dog food tasted better, and that it looked like their food just moved. _'Ridiculous'_ He thought. _'I've had much_ _worse than this… Which happens to be my mother's favorite vegetables. Try eating something that tastes and feels like mucus every night and see how you feel about food afterwards.'_

"Hey you, special boy!"

Called out one of the military officers. _'Great… Another day of this.'_ This wasn't the first time that he's had someone pick on him simply for being the only test subject. No one really paid attention to him on the first week, but when it was announced that he would be the only test subject at the end of the month, they took his silence and avoiding them as a sign that he believed he was superior to them. Needless to say, they didn't take this lightly.

"Still too good to talk to us huh? Hey guys! Doesn't this kid look too scrawny to be looking down on us?!"

Shouts of agreement and indignation could be heard across the mess hall. The officer tormenting him turned to him and picked him up by the shirt.

"And what's with your 'special' clothing? Why aren't you in uniform? You get special privileges along with being the special boy?"

It was true, most people were forced to wear a military uniform. It was regulations, and people disliked regulations being broken. The problem though, was that he hated regulations that were pointless. He and the military were a bad mix, but since this was an experimental facility, rules and regulations weren't quite as strict. Which was one of the reasons he joined an experimental facility in the first place.

"Rules that make no sense are overrated…"

He deadpanned.

"Oh, so you think that they're overrated do you? You think us people who follow those rules are overrated do you? _You think that those inferior to you are overrated do you?!_"

_That's ridiculous, how on Earth did you draw a conclusion like that from my statement?_ He thought, rather irritated by the officer's outburst. He didn't say anything though, simply staring at his oppressor with emotionless eyes. He knew that saying anything more would just provoke the situation further. Unfortunately, the officer was going to be provoked no matter what he did. It was a train destined to crash, and most likely burn.

"Oh, still looking down on us hmm? Nothing to say to those beneath you is that it?!"

The officer punched him in the face. The boy shifted his face slightly to the right so that it wouldn't break his nose.

"You just hit me."

"Oh, so those beneath you aren't capable of doing anything to you is that it?"

Unfortunately for the officer, he broke one the many universal rules. Which was, 'you can annoy me, you can insult me. But never in your life, can you threaten me'. Unfortunately for the officer, he was about to learn why this was the case.

"You… _fucking_… HIT ME!"

He screamed. He reared back his head, then slammed it down against the officer's forehead in a painful headbutt. The officer screamed in pain, and dropped the boy he was holding on to, which was probably a bad idea, because as soon as he did, the boy pulled back his fist, then slammed it into the officer's groin. Normally, this was considered to be a cheap shot, and people found it dishonorable. The boy however, followed a different set of rules. Which was, life wasn't fair, and life doesn't follow rules, so why should you? He still had morals, but he never really cared much for what other people thought. The officer collapsed to the ground, one hand clutching his precious cargo, the other one holding onto his throbbing head. The boy glared at him, wanting to hit him more, but couldn't think of anything that would currently inflict more pain upon his downed foe. The crowd watching parted to let him pass, shocked to see that much emotion pouring out of the otherwise stoic young person.

* * *

><p>"I heard that you assaulted one of our officers today."<p>

Said what apparently was an omnipresent scientist.

"I came immediately after the incident, so no one could've possibly reported to you yet, and there are no cameras within the mess hall. So how on Earth did you find out?"

"Oh, I have my ways. Don't worry about that though, I also heard about what he did to you first. I must say I'm surprised that you responded in the way you did though, the most emotion you've ever shown before this was impatience and irritation."

…

"I've learned to keep my anger in check… the hard way. Few things get me this riled up… I apologize for causing any trouble."

The boy said, looking away. The scientist then turned him over to a group of military officials, one of which being the General mentioned in the note from earlier. Initially, the scientist was worried the boy might act up after being handed to the military officials. After awhile, the scientist breathed a sigh of relief. The boy didn't bother to say much after the incident, and didn't give any of his usual snarky responses. He simply just followed instructions during a physical examination, then just sat silently as they took his blood to test for any anomalies. He only began questioning things when they took him to a shooting range, and handed him a repeating laser rifle.

"If I may ask a question?

"Absolutely."

"Why would you take me to a shooting range? All Tekkamen mostly work with melee weapons, and the few that do have long range capabilities would, and should, be practicing archery or using crossbows rather than guns. I'm no different, and have no long range weaponry in my arsenal at all."

"Valid question, we simply believe we should train our soldiers to have as diverse a skill set as possible."

"Ah… well then…"

The boy picked up the gun, set it on semi-automatic, then pulled the trigger repeatedly on all targets. Results: all headshots, not a single miss.

"And what was this about not needing to practice with guns again?"

"Er… I used to use toy guns as a teen… and participated in many mock wars with my friends. Eventually I started using a penny standing on its side as target practice. The fact that a laser rifle's beam goes straight without ever changing direction helps quite a bit… and a head is a considerably larger target compared to a penny…"

"Really now? You'd think that you would forget the practice you've done as a young teen by now."

"Well… I only dropped the practice a year ago… But still picked it up every few months if I got bored… only stopping about three months ago."

"Then may I ask, why semi-automatic?"

"I dislike using automatic weapons… I personally believe it reduces accuracy, and that accuracy should always come before firepower."

"Ah… Is that right…"

The boy looked at the military general for a second, then turned back to the shooting range. He stared at the burn marks on each head for a few seconds, then decided to hand the gun back to the officer. The general then motioned him to join him in another room, this one for melee weapons training and sparring. The boy chose a wooden staff; it being the closest to his proffered weapon, as there weren't any spears or dual bladed weapons available at the moment. Almost all of those were either loaned out to the other trainees or broken. An officer from the group picked up a sword, and stood across from the boy. _Idiot…_ He thought. _Hasn't he heard about my preferred way of combat?_ He waited for the signal to begin, and began to move as soon as it was given. He lashed out with the pole, using its full length, pressuring his opponent into a block. However, this was used as a ploy specifically to have the opponent block him, as he was already running the full length of the pole, until his hands met the halfway mark of the pole. At this point, he spun the pole clockwise, and quickly disarmed his opponent, then swung the pole so that it stopped just one inch from his opponent's head. _Moron… single bladed swords are the easiest to disarm, due to their imbalance in weight._ There was one way that boy fought, and that was to outsmart the enemy, followed with swift annihilation. He particularly enjoyed immediate and quick attacks that completely disarm his opponents, then proceeded to the immediate destruction of the enemy. If he cannot disarm, he will put himself in a range that the opponent cannot use their weapon against him, and abuse that weakness that the enemy currently possesses. He'll use any advantage he has, and doesn't hesitate to put his own body at risk while doing so.

"Splendid,"

The general reviewing the boy clapped his hands while praising the boy.

"Absolutely splendid. You are as fast as they say you are, and rumors of your reflexes were not exaggerated upon either."

"No, your officer was simply too slow to react. If he knew my fighting style, he would've chosen a different weapon. The fact that he chose a sword over my staff already proved his incompetence. I already had the advantage in distance, and even if he got close, disarming is my favorite method of combat. As soon as I swung my staff at him, he should've dodged instead of blocked, then strike at me while I was unbalanced. He gave in to his human instincts of self preservation instead of following logic, and _that_ is why he lost."

The general he spoke to frowned. He did not like being lectured, being a person of high ranking, and the fact that the boy had no emotion in his little speech other than a small bit of annoyance also set him on edge. He wanted to do something to punish the boy, but seeing as he was a valuable asset, and more than likely someone he shouldn't antagonize, he wisely dropped the matter. _However…_ He thought._ It's clear that he's not suited for military life. Someone as rebellious as he is simply cannot work will with high ranking military officials, no matter how much sense he makes. I do admit… After thinking it over, what he just stated does make sense. However that doesn't make it any less hurtful to my pride though._ The worst part about it though, was the fact that the boy was just that, a boy. Barely an adult, he dares to speak to his elders in such a condescending way. And because of his rebellious attitude, it seemed that putting him in a position of command would be a bad idea, not to mention that the boy seemed like he wouldn't enjoy being handed such a title one bit. What was worse was his 'does not play well with others' attitude, turning away many of his fellow peers, and even antagonizing some of them. If he was already such an uncharismatic and unpopular person as a regular volunteer, it would be unthinkable what kind of chaos he would cause if he were in a position of command. The officer shuddered as he imagined a violent _coup-d'état_ breaking out for the sole purpose of tearing this young man off of the seat of command. He motioned for one of the other officers to take the place of the downed officer. The new officer chose a small axe and a scimitar, a rather strange combination to work with. The general almost smiled. The officer he chose to challenge the boy was renowned as the best in his army, cunning and strong, and knew a variety of martial arts. The scimitar and small axe were his own personal fighting style he developed to fit his own tastes.

The boy narrowed his eyes, already knowing that this was going to be a hard fight. He was now the one with the disadvantage, with only a staff to work with, and the fact that the opponent had a small axe, which was already considerably harder to disarm in the usual fashion. He had to make sure that the battle didn't last for too long either, long drawn out fights weren't his forte, and if he was forced into one, the sheer amount of improvisations that would've been necessary were simply too much for his taste. The worst part was that he _didn't_ have a plan to deal with this particular situation. If it was just an axe, or dual wielding axes, he certainly would have been able to instantly devise plans for that. But this was the first time he'd seen someone choose both a small axe alongside the curved scimitar, an improbable combination that should not have existed. The boy also had very little martial arts training, everything he did in a fight was dictated by logic, and that simply wasn't going to work right now. The signal to begin was issued, and the boy lunged forward with the staff. The officer dodged to the side, and the boy immediately swung the staff so that it was angled toward the man's head. The man blocked with the scimitar, forcing the boy to withdraw the staff, lest it get caught between both the scimitar and the axe, which would have been unfavorable. The boy backed away, then began circling the officer, with the officer following suit. The officer was the one to initiate the fight this time, lunging at the boy with the sword, to which the boy responded by slightly shuffling to the side and swinging his staff at the officer. The officer blocks with his small axe, then spun the sword so that the edge was pointed towards the boy, then swung. The boy took the moment to withdraw the staff, and lunged forward into a roll, putting him in a position behind the officer. He positioned his pole to jab at the officer's elbow to cause enough pain for the officer to drop the scimitar, which was the more dangerous of the weapons, but the officer had already moved fast enough to point the scimitar at the boy's throat. The boy looked at him, with a bit of respect.

"Point goes to you. I'm glad that not everyone in this army is useless. I look forward to sparring with you again in the future."

"Ah, you're not bad yourself. Even though you barely had any martial arts training, you were able to mostly match up with me, even though you were at the disadvantage."

"Liar… You were holding back. Half of your movements felt half-assed, and you clearly have more strength than you're letting on."

The boy deadpanned.

"Then why would you want to spar against someone so vastly superior than you?"

"To be humbled is to learn… Winning all the time won't teach me anything and you know it. And maybe... You'll be able to teach me a bit more about martial arts. Obviously not a whole course, just a bit. Enough for me to survive."

"Why not a whole course?"

"It's the reason I only have a little bit of martial arts training, I simply have no patience for long repeated practices."

"Shouldn't you work on that?"

"It's one of those things that I've come to realize is never going away. I'm a person who wants to keep moving without things to tie him down."

"… I think we shall still work on that, I'm taking you in as a student."

"Hell no. I said sparring partner, not student."

"Student and sparring partner then."

"Dammit, no. I will not be a student. I simply do not have any time for that."

"No time you say? And what exactly do you do? Do you study for classes? Do you have a job?"

"Er…"

The boy had no response to that, and was backed into a corner. _There goes all of my reading schedules and online gaming time_ the boy thought in despair.

"By the way, if we're student and teacher, we need to give names. I can't just go around calling you 'boy' all day long now can I?"

"I actually wouldn't mind that…"

"Oh, and why?"

"Too many people share my name. It get's confusing and quite annoying."

"I insist you give me your name. Otherwise I'll put you in a choke hold."

"Oh, grappling eh? I'm actually quite capable of getting out of a grip, it's really hard to keep hold of me."

"Well then, I may ask the scientist here to put an extra session of blood tests on you. You might have contracted some kind of new disease recently. We can't have our beloved test subject falling ill now can we?"

The boy sweatdropped.

"Er… No, I think that things don't need to go quite that far."

The officer loomed over him and gave him a leering stare, with a predatory grin.

"Well then. Tell. Me. Your. Name."

The boy stared a the man, thought for a second, then cleared his throat. He held out his hand, and said,

"My name is Alex, volunteer officer and test subject of the Allied Nations Military Government Alaskan Experimental Branch."

"Last name?"

"That's one thing I will not be disclosing, regardless of whatever threat you can come up with."

The man pondered for a second… Then took the boy's hand saying,

"Well then, my name is Colonel Byron Calligan, of the 421st Experimental Sol-Tekka Brigade. It seems that I'll have quite a bit of a fun time working with you, and training you to be a better soldier."

"Ugh… I don't think I'll be having as much fun as you are… I find training regimens to be quite boring."

"Don't worry, by the end of the day, you'll be too sore to be bored."

"Right, that makes me so much more relieved, knowing that my whole body would be aching so badly that my mind won't be able to function properly."

"I'm glad to have cleared your nerves."

The boy stared at him for a second. Then burst out laughing.

"Bwaahahahaaaa! I have _never_ met a military officer who has put up with my sarcastic comments, let alone returned it. I think that we won't have to worry about me disobeying any orders from you anytime soon."

"I think you might be changing your mind by the end of the week. You'll be trying to slip away every chance you can get. I'll guarantee you, my training will be worse than boot camp."

"My high school did boot camp in the stead of physical education once. I came out perfectly fine."

"Didn't I say worse? I also never specified just how much worse."

The Colonel had a look in his eyes that said 'If the first day doesn't do you in, I'll get you the next day. If not, then the day after for sure.' The boy could feel a chill going down his spine, providing an bad omen of a week of long and strenuous training.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Tekkaman Blade/Teknoman. It is the sole property of Tatsunoko Productions, and as much as I would _love _to own it to make more episodes, I don't, and probably never will.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Push… pull… push… pull… boring… Why do I have to do this?!_ Were the thoughts of Alex, given a regimen of extreme sorts. The sun was beating down upon him, while he lay in hot sand, pushing up a dumbbell that weighed half a ton. What made things worse was that it was the middle of winter. _I should be outside in the snow, not in this climate simulated room, in this ridiculous heat!_ He had asked for a colder environment, but the man who was supposed to be his teacher and sparring partner had said,

"Absolutely not, I already know about your extreme tolerance of cold weather, and the fact that it was amplified after becoming a fully fledged Tekkaman. I also happen to know about your unfortunate intolerance of heat, which will allow wearing you out much, much easier. Besides, after the workout I'm giving you, your body will be so heated up the snow would just melt, and the cold wouldn't bother you after that point anyways."

Of course, it was not long after that he discovered the Colonel's real motive. He glared in the Colonel's direction. As he did the source of his ire turned his head to him and yelled,

"What are you stopping for? Keep pushing!"

"Right, while you get to lounge about in the pool while I fry here in the hot sand and sun! What kind of teacher are you?! You're not even the one teaching me the martial arts!"

"Right, as you've stated before, those program simulators most certainly are not me. However as I've stated just as many times, they're the best way to get those movements drilled into your skull. It seems putting you in iron restraints and sticking you into that mind simulator is the only way we can keep you from running off from boredom. Not to mention the fastest way to teach you everything within the week."

"I never asked for a full course of martial arts training! You _forced_ it upon me!"

"Right… and how exactly are you going to deal with an opponent of equal power, but more skilled than you?"

"By using my head and intuition… _like always_."

"That worked so well with me. You handed me my ass on a very shiny silver platter, flatulence and all."

Alex flinched and grimaced, that was one particular mental image he could've done without.

"Right, that was _you_; someone considered the strongest in your entire brigade. Which isn't lacking in members I'd presume?"

"Right, and one of the reasons I was given the rank _Colonel_. Imagine, what if someone with my rank, happens to be someone of the same level of power as you? And has the same amount of skill that I possess? I know most of your current weaponry, but people like me are used to making do with what very little we have. It's not inconceivable that you will be left with the most basics of your weapons sometime in the future. So quite your whining, and finish your physical training!"

The Colonel suddenly seemed much closer than he did about five minutes ago. Alex directed his eyes a bit further back, seeing the Colonel standing just about five feet behind him. The Colonel took a step forward, and slapped two 250 pound weights upon either side of his dumbbell. To his credit, Alex was able to hold the dumbbell up for a solid five second, before giving into the weight, allowing the dumbbell to fall back, dragging his arms along with them. Luckily for the Colonel, he had already stood back two steps, the dumbbell standing about two inches from his toes.

"What the hell?!"

Alex was absolutely livid. He'd be up and trying to strangle the Colonel if his arms didn't feel like they were no longer attached to his body.

"Eh, your time was up anyways, I just wanted to have some fun."

"By ripping my arms out of their sockets?! I can't even feel them anymore!"

"You'll be unconscious for the next two weeks anyways. Besides, you _should_ have been able to lift a whole ton by now, not just half a ton. Your slacking off and always coming in late around midway through the week was not desirable."

"It's not my fault! Things just started to feel boring! I'd rather be _reading_, my preferred activity."

"You've read enough books during your stay here. In fact, that was almost the only activity you were actually participating in during the whole month you've been here. You're done feeding your brain, we're feeding your muscles now."

The boy grumbled something unintelligible, cursed a little, and tried to get up. Unfortunately, his arms simply just wouldn't follow his directions. He would've screamed at the Colonel a bit more, but he began to hear footsteps in the background.

"I see that you've somewhat incapacitated our little experiment here. Well, that's somewhat welcome; at least we know that if he does want to act up, he won't be able to. Help me drag him to the transfer tank could you?"

Alex felt two large hands wrap around his arms, and nearly screamed as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

><p>The Scientist stared at the monitor for a few minutes, making sure that everything was currently stable. They had moved Alex into the large tank of liquid about 5 minutes ago, and the artificial coma that came with the experimental process was just setting in. If anything had gone wrong, there could be seizures, heart attacks, and who knows what else could be possible, a brain hemorrhage wasn't unlikely either, nor was permanent brain damage and amnesia. In fact, since they were in the final stages, even damaged muscle tissues… Essentially <em>anything<em> could, and would happen if things weren't monitored closely throughout the first stages and the final stages. This wasn't quite uncharted territory, but it certainly wasn't clear hunting grounds either. It was somewhere in between, a No Man's Land in science and discovery if you will. After making sure the transition into unconsciousness and that the energy infusion process wouldn't go awry, he turned to the Colonel.

"How has the training been going? I hope that the week hasn't been wasted… After this, further training will be nearly impossible."

"He'll do… I forced his natural healing abilities and muscle strengthening into overdrive. It's quite lucky for us that becoming a Tekkaman allows for one's healing rate to be increased dramatically. I remember reading somewhere that when Blade himself was first found, he was bleeding profusely, as well as having sustained a fall at terminal velocity AFTER going through atmospheric re-entry. The next day he was threatening the Space Knights, infiltrating the compound, and hijacking spaceships. Not only that, he also took on what was comparable to a small army of spider crabs right after that and was _winning_. I simply took the opportunity to capitalize on that amazing healing factor. He's able to lift half a ton now, and the running exercises that I've been putting him through allows him to currently run at athletic levels. His current best currently clocks at 27.3 miles per hour, with an average of 25.925 miles per hour. However I haven't seen what he's like when he's driven by pure adrenaline, from what I've heard that's when his best performance comes out, as well as when his body begins to break down."

"That's good for his physical levels, but what about skills and fighting ability?"

"He is currently what is a blue belt level in Aikido and Judo, and a black belt in Jujitsu. The later doesn't surprise me one bit, he's one who likes to fight tactically, and loves to disarm his opponents before going in for the kill. He's mastered various different Chinese martial arts forms, all in weaponry, mostly with the staff and sword. I've had him run a swordplay program, and he's mastered everything in that particular program."

"I suppose that's going to have to be good enough to send him into combat. If he didn't literally throw himself at the doorstep, I'd be worried about the morality of using someone as young as him for an experiment to turn him into a living weapon. What worries me however, is how he doesn't seem to give a damn about what happens to his body. He'll allow anything to harm it, as long as it won't just outright kill him. It does allow him to fight quite efficiently, as I've seen, but I don't know what this could do to him in the long run."

"Sadly, it doesn't matter, besides, his pain tolerance is insane, and the transition into a fully fledged Tekkaman just made it all the more impressive."

"His skeletal structure is what intrigues me; I've seen his medical records, and his history. There were quite a few situations where they _should have_ been broken in some way, but never were. It should make enhancing it much, much simpler. His muscle structure is a different situation… But I already have a remedy for that."

The scientist began to ponder for a moment. After being lost in his own thoughts for a few minute, he faced the screens again, making sure that no anomalies popped up while he and the Colonel were playing catch-up, turned back to the Colonel, and said,

"I've heard word from the engineers that they've finally finished the new model of Sol-Tekka for you and your brigade. About one thousand models have been completed, and another ten thousand are currently in progress. Follow me to the hangar room; the engineers were quite vocal about how they really want you to see just how amazing their new product is."

The scientist led the Colonel out of the experimental chamber, closing and locking the door behind him, leaving Alex alone in the comfort of the dark.

* * *

><p>Four armored figures stood outside the city limits, next to a sign that had been completely defaced. To outsiders they would have looked like they were staring at the city, as if transfixed by the scene. After all, it wasn't very widespread news that Tekkamen could telepathically communicated with one another. Other groups of four were also gathered around city exits, waiting to receive orders from their commanding officer.<p>

'_What we currently have is a hostage situation. The Anti-ANMG forces have taken the city, and has declared all resources within the city as theirs. The higher ups apparently really want this city back. Apparently quite a bit of money was invested upon this city, and quite a few resources in the military also stems from this city. All units currently hidden within the city will engage the enemy when I give the command.'_

'_Captain, all Primary Bodies are in position, Sol-Tekka Units have just been fully armed with serrated Spider Crab blade cannons, and have taken position on the rooftops."_

'_Put them all on standby, the Tekkamen units are to engage the enemy first to keep them occupied. Ranseur, Flask, Acheri, and Falx, you four are to keep your squads outside the city reaches to take care of any stragglers. Nobody leaves the city until we force a full surrender.'_

'_Command acknowledged.'_

'_Mission parameters are understood.'_

An unsettling silence drifted among all in contact. The sudden unexpected silence unnerved the Captain, he sent his telepathic signal out to search for the two suddenly silent squad commanders.

'_Ranseur? Acheri?'_

The Captain is now further unsettled that his telepathic search was unable to find either of his subordinates.

'_Captain, a couple of our scouts have returned with some rather unsettling news.'_

'_What?'_

'_Sir, according to our scouts, there is absolutely no one in the city.'_

The Captain's eyes widened in disbelief. Nobody? That shouldn't be possible, telepathic warning signals alerted him to a large Tekkaman presence within the area. He renewed his telepathic call to his two wayward subordinates.

'_Ranseur! Acheri! Respond damnit!'_

"I suspect that you may be looking for some of your men, I'm afraid that they may be rather occupied at the moment."

The blade of a large halberd appeared inches away from his neck.

"I'm sorry, _may_ might be rather incorrect. I should know, my men are the ones trying to end their lives after all. Of course it wouldn't be inconceivable that three or four of them have already died. I must say I'm rather disappointed in your people. I suppose intelligence gathering simply isn't what it used to be. Then again, a world used to invasion probably doesn't have much use for espionage now does it?"

The person who stood behind him was most certainly a Tekkaman. The Captain could easily make out the outline of his figure.

"I'm sure that you're also wondering, where exactly is everyone in the city? I'm quite sure that your warning signals are alerting you to quite a large number of my men. I'll give you a hint: we already took everything we needed from the city. I'm going to enjoy watching your reactions as you watch your men being wiped from the face of the earth, with nary a molecule to signal that their presence ever existed."

The person standing behind him chuckled.

"I'm afraid your men don't stand a chance. I've got quite a few overzealous folks within my little army here, all of them would love nothing more than to have every last one of you die. Of course, that's perfectly within my mission parameters. In fact… I'm afraid, that is my mission."

"_Hahaha! _Die ANMG scum!"

"Burn in hell where your sinful souls belong!"

"A quick death is too good for you! But so is any other death!"

"HA! It's your own fault you fell for our little trick! You deserve to die like animals bred for the slaughter house! You're just as mindless!"

These were just a few of the multitudes of voices that seemingly fell from the sky like rain. However, it was the following unanimous cry from every being that hovered above the city that sent a chill through the bones of every person gathered inside and outside of the city.

"_VOLTEKKAAAA!_"

A large flash of multicolored light rained from the sky, encompassing the entire city, blinding all who stared closely enough at the spectacle. The flash of light coalesced into a dome of energy, shifting from one color to the other at a rapid pace. Eventually, the residual energy from the massive air strike faded away, revealing that nothing remained of the once large city but a large crater that was so deep that one wouldn't doubt that a person could take the largest standing mountain in the world, place it within the crater, and that there would still be room to fill. The Captain could only stare at the destruction that lay before him, speechless at the loss of his own men, and at the sheer magnitude of destruction he had just witnessed.

"I would kill you now, but I believe that my men would be rather frustrated with me if I had taken away their opportunity to inflict painful vengeance upon yet another victim of circumstance. I would bid you a good day but… You and I know that sadly it won't be a very good day for you, nor will it be a very long one. I do wish you the best of luck though."

The halberd retracted from its position next to the Captain's neck, and the man who had held him prisoner took two steps, before flying off to an unknown destination. The captain could only continue to stare at the crater in front of him as the ground on which he stood began to be swarmed by a large number of enemy Tekkamen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

The city at the end of the chapter is a large metropolis that is easily the size of a large island. The crater left could easily house Mt. Everest, and then some. Also note that events like this happen on a worldwide scale, although maybe not quite as destructive as this particular event, but it should tell you just how bad things are at this point.

The basis for how Tekkamen are created in this universe, is partly speculatory. The way that they are originally created implies that the Radam believed in a degree of Fascism and Darwanism, where only the strong can survive, and that all must ruled by a strong leader(In this case, the Radam).

Based on this, I imagine that they wouldn't have a very inefficient method of creating new Tekkamen by constantly sending new members of their newly built society into the pods. I would instead imagine that the Tekkamen of the newly taken over planet would be bred like horses, taking the strongest attributes of either parent and creating a new, potentially stronger Tekkaman. The same can be said for Primary Bodies, and Earth has quite a few of those, even after the Black September event. Don't forget, this is set to be 113 years after Tekkaman Blade disappears, which in this particular Fanfiction is set to be around 50 years after the original invasion event. That would be more than sufficient enough time for humanity to have repopulated the planet, and to have quite a large number of Primary Bodies and Tekkamen.

The army that was sent to counteract the supposed invasion held 500 Tekkamen, 10,000 Primary Bodies, and 45,000 Sol-Tekka units. Aside from the unusually large number of Tekkamen, the number of primary bodies and Sol-Tekka units are actually quite common within the ANMG army, and the Anti-ANMG's forces has armies comparable to that. It should tell you just how widespread the collateral damage is.

You can also imagine that during all this, the orbital ring isn't holding up very well. The truth is that it's already no longer a factor in this particular Fanfiction. The war has already damaged key structures that held it in place, and it is now mostly dead metal drifting in orbit.


End file.
